Brutal Force
by I'll Meet You in Pink Paradise
Summary: Xanxus isn't lovely or sweet. He is rough, spoiled, and gets what he wants. Frankly, he wants a cloud guardian. A REAL one. He finds one, but here's the catch: she is rowdy and needs to be "broken". Blood. Gore. This is Varia motherf*ckers. (beware: heavy swearing, OC)
1. Introduction of Maya

There is a reason I am writing this. Lately I've been obsessed with Xanxus so I've been reading a lot about him, blah blah blaaahh. I got kind of sad that most Xanxus x OC (yes... this will be *one of those* fics... *wink wink wink*) have the OCs become maids and whatnot. Plus most of them are weak as fuck. ...Wot?

And I'm not saying that it is a bad thing to do (they were all really great stories I swear to god they gave me feelings I never thought I had). But I want a bad ass motherfucker to capture Xanxus then have them (OC and he Varia leader) break each other. So yeah. This is not for the weak hearts. This will also contain gore and violence (this is VARIA motherfuckers~~).

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

This will be updated monthly. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Introduction of Maya<p>

_Fuck._ Today was not a good day, and not just because she just woke up from a fifty year slumber, but because of fucking wanna be fuck faces roaming around _her _home. Well, technically, this wasn't her home anymore. No, not even close; the beauty of the once all powerful mafia boss's home was anything but elegant. The mansion was old and tattered with moss growing on the walls and grass sprouting up from the cracks. The left side of the mansion was sunk in, on a lower ground level than the right side. Oh, don't forget the roof - it was fucking gone. Completely.

Yeah. This was no longer her home. She was of class and this once beautiful mansion screamed anything but that. Nonetheless, she decided to walk in. It still was hers, after all. And what is hers stays hers until forever. Even if she gets bored of it, IT. IS. . GODDAMNIT!

Fury ready to explode, she took in everything, memorizing every detail. That was when she first noticed it - the first sign of someone else living here.

Empty cheap ass beer bottles were everywhere on the ground. Her dull grey eyes changed into disgust - someone _dared_ to bring _those things_ into her claimed territory? The hell!

But that wasn't even the start...

The women shook her head in disgust as she yelled at the bartender to get her another drink. Just remembering what fucking occurred at her house made her want to vomit. Or maybe that was just the drinks she chugged, not caring about her health. Whatever. She decided it didn't matter which one it was; all she knew was that she needed to puke.

Hah. She should puke on someone. That would make her feel less disturbed. Looking over to the left and right of her, she saw no one. Glancing around the bar, she realized that it was practically empty besides the workers and her. Well shit. She just couldn't vomit on one of the bartenders. They gave her the drinks!

"...Shit head."

The bartender raised an eyebrow. He was cleaning the glasses of the cups of earlier customers because it was getting to **that** time, and knowing what would happen at **that** time, he knew that he would need a lot of them. He then turned around to ask what this peculiar customer wanted, already used to the nickname, not even bothering to get insulted by it.

"Get me another drink. Now." The women ordered lazily. When the bartender stared at her in shock, she raised her voice. "Get me another drink!""

"..."

"You fucking piece of shit -"

"I'm sorry..." The bartender looked straight ahead at the windows and sighed, seeing **them**. "But all other drinks are reserved."

That was the wrong thing to say to her. But how the hell was the bartender supposed to know? He was just trying to survive his last day of work (he is quitting after today due to... reasons). He knew that this place would be packed with terrifying assassins that could burn his ass to the moon, and he knew that the only way they wouldn't do it was if they had enough drinks. He wasn't going to let this _kid_ make him die. If only he had the information that she was just as powerful as the Varia.

Without any warning, she reached her hand out towards him, grabbing his collar, then threw him straight across the room right by the window he was looking out of just moments ago. The other workers stared at her with wide eyes, cursing at themselves and this fucking bar - why did all of the strong people have to drink in this bar?

The women walked lazily to the man she just threw, knowing that the man wouldn't run away. He couldn't escape her. Not a fucking chance. Nobody could escape her once they have managed to piss her off.

Once she was right in front of the cowering man on the ground, she slammed her foot right by his head with enough force to put a crack in the wall. _Oops,_ she thought while eyeing him, _I am using too much power._

"D-d-d-d-d-oooon't -"

"Shut the fuck up." She stared at him in the eyes, showing him a hint of anger in her dull grey ones. "Nobody denies me anything. I get what I want, whether it is given to me by will or force. Got that, _fucking shitbag?_"

He probably would have lived longer if he just nodded and did as he was told. But no, he couldn't do that. He didn't have the ability to do so.

"S-s-s-s-sssooorry... Gotta... s-s-save th-them..." The man stuttered in fear. Right now, he was in an internl battle; who was scarier when deprived of drinks? _Him _or h_er_?

The women removed her foot off of the wall and then the man sighed in relief. That relief didn' last long. She quickly slammed her foot, her bare foot - yeah, she had no shoes on; she never enjoyed wearing shoes - on his face. The force was so great the wall was completely destroyed and he was sent outside. Walking through the broken wall she kept her eyes on her prey, which was in the middle of the street. _Damn,_ she thought, _I didn't mean to fucking kick him that far._

Her prey tried to scramble up, tried to escape from this beats in the form of a women, but to his luck, he was in the middle of the road. Do any of you know why there are roads? For cars, dumbass. For cars. And that was what were on the road he was on - cars. They didn't see him, either. He was on the ground. So they just went by, running him over. To his luck the cars only managed to run over his right arm before the women walked lazily on the road in his direction.

The cars did an abrupt start. Most bystanders who didn't witness the whole situation thought that the women was going to save him. Naive little innocent children. There was no way in hell that she was going to save him. Pointing her finger at the nearest car that had dared tried to kill her prey, a small bt deadly flame exited itself from her fingertip, going straight ahead at the car. As soon as the flame made contact with the car, the car exploded. She moved her finger to the other cars that were around, making one after the other explode. To her, these explosions looked like confetti which lightened her mood - just a little.

The bystanders and the man looked at the women in fear. Though there were some WTF faces too. The women curled her lips in a sadistic grin then went on with the show. Taking a step towards the bartender, she lifted her finger once again, but this time pointing at him. Before she even did anything drastic, the man screamed a blood crunching scream that made her ears ring, much to her annoyance.

But before she told him to shut the fuck up, she thought of something interesting. Something very, very interesting...

She put her finger down, her resolve to kill not diminishing. It was more like... it was growing stronger and stronger with each step she took. The man knew it, too. He wouldn't have an easy death like the people in the cars had. No, he would have it far worse than that; he could feel it in his gut. That would be the last thing he would ever feel in his gut.

Once she was close enough, she placed her hand gently on his stomach. He tried to wiggle away but her eyes stunned him briefly; he felt that her eyes told him to give it all up, to give up his everything and give it to her. It was tempting... With this much blood he lost he was a goner anyways, so how was giving it to her going to make anything worse...? With that, the bartender broke.

He gave up trying - he stopped moving.

He gave up watching - he closed his eyes.

He gave up life - he stopped living.

The women gently pushed her hand in his abdominal. Purple flames erupted from the inside of his stomach, much to her doing. It was as if the flames originated from under his stomach then tore through his flesh, pushing his inner organs up so they could be replaced by her flames.

During this process, the man screamed. He screamed his little heart out, right until his little heart then burst out from his chest, being replaced by the witch's flames. Seeing her job as complete, she stood up.

Remember, she had to puke earlier? But had no one to puke on?

Well now she did.

The Varia witnessed the whole scene. They analyzed it all, up to the point of a random guy thrown passed them to his death. Most of them were immpressed or curious of the women, but some - "some" meaning their leader, Xanxus - cold care less about that event.

"What's the fucking deal? It was a one-sided battle of two pieces of shitty scum." And with that, he walked into the bar.

"Her flame reeks of death - she probably killed many people." Squalo commented, almost saying a praise as he wrinkled his nose, walking behind his boss into the bar.

The others followed, brushing off the scene. All but one -

Mammon.

Mammon remembered that god damn devil, and he sure as hell was going to report it to his other set of comrades - all for a price.

The women turned her head to the the little infant, making the baby flinch. Deciding it would be better if he was closer to the Varia, he went into the bar, leaving the woman outside. Unknown for him, she was going to enter that bar as well. She still had unfinished business.

As the women walked into the bar, she glared at the guests that had just walked in before her, without even sparing a single glance. This pissed her off. She hated to be ignored - that was one of her many childish qualities she had. _So, _she thought, _they were the ones who reserved my drinks._

It wasn't difficult to figure out that one. All of the bartenders were at their beck and pissed off the women; she was ready to kill another person. But when she saw the floating baby, that feeling vanished. Instead, a new one took over her - amusement.

"Viper."

No answer.

"Viper," she said louder and more sternly.

Still, no answer.

"Shitbag," she proceeded to take the closet objet near her and throw it at the baby. In this case, it was a small table. The baby easily dodged, resulting in the small table to shatter in one of the bartender's faces. Not that she cared. Not like anyone from Varia cared. "Answer me when I call your name."

The woman received the attention she had wanted. Mostly everyone in the Varia, excluding Xanxus and Leviathan, were now staring at her. The bartenders and workers there were either pissing themselves, shitting themselves, or in so much fear foam came out of their mouth - eew.

"...My name is Mammon." Mammon said, staring at her through his hood. Well damn. He didn't expect her to do this. _But,_ he thought, _she was always unpredictable. Even Verde gave up trying to understand her. Hmpf. He only understands logic._

"Mammon?" She repeated, raising an this day was turning better. _Slightly better_.

"..."

Belphegor, Squalo, and Lussuria stared at the two. Bel, getting irritated and bored, threw some knives at the woman. She didn't dodge them, she simply walked closer to them with this insanely wide grin, putting the Varia's prince smile in the box. Squalo, not interested anymore, turned back to his drink. Lussuria's eyes sparkled with interest and wonder. If possible, there would have been flowers and rainbows and fucking unicorns dancing around him - her? - but sadly (not) there wasn't.

Bel threw some more knives, each time getting more frustrated that he couldn't even lay a _scratch_ on the women. The women simply ignored him; he was no use to her. None at all. And she made no effort to cover up that thought. Bel, being who he was, caught on. _Shitty peasant._

"Mammon, you owe me two hundred billion kabullion trabillion... dollars or euros or whatever the fuck you want to pay it in." The woman held out her hand, expecting that all of money to appear right in front of her.

_What an idiot._

"..." The baby stared at her in silence. _Doesn't even know how to count properly._

"_Well_?" She asked questioningly. "I'm ready."

"Dumbass." Squalo said under his breath. The woman, having excellent hearing, heard him.

"_Nobody_ calls me a dumbass. Dumbass." She replied, trying to hold back her anger. Yeah, she was never good at that.

"VOOOII! nobody calls me a dumbass!"

"All of my money is at the HQ." Mammon said, cutting in. No, there was no need to have a fight with her now. It would cost more.

The woman tapped her foot on the ground and then looked at the baby with expectations. "_Well_?" She said again.

"...I'll pay you one thousand more _if you wait." _Everyone of Mammon's comrades became wide eyed. Mammon? PAY? Willingly?

"Scum." Xanxus turned around in his seat, beverage still in hand, then asked her, "...Why does he owe you?" Though he asked out of pure curiosity, the words came out nothing like curiosity and nothing pure; they were filled with orders and malice.

The woman stared at him, analyzing every part of him. She decided, out of the feeling in her gut, to not get on his bad side. It would be troublesome for her if she had to fight seriously right after a fucking fifty year slumber. "I woke up . He bet that I wouldn't" And with that, the boss laughed. Levi, who had turned around the same time as the boss did, stared at him in wonder - why was his boss laughing at her?

He wasn't laughing at her. She could feel it. Instead of insulting her, he was praising her. Yes, HE, XANXUS, was praising her. Anybody that could get that much money out of his mist was to be praised by his book.

"Trash," he said in an amusing tone, "Drink." He then threw Squalo's drink at her. She caught it with ease, not even spilling a sip, then held it up and said,

"With pleasure."

Squalo glared at the two before ordering another one.

Levi just sat there, his mouth to the floor.

Lussuria just widened his smile as if someone poured more fucking sparkles on him.

Bel, with his stoic face, turned away from them - the peasant was interesting. Hed give it that much.

The mist guardian sighed, happy that the boss made her an offer to get her to stay. The HQ was in Italy. They were in Russia. Mammon sighed, wishing he never made a bet with her in the first place. It would have costed too much money if he had to flew to Italy and then back here to finish up the mission.

"What is your name?" Lussuria asked in his most flamboyant tone.

"...Maya." She said, a small, discreet smile passing by her lips.

"My name is Lussuria! And this right here is Levithan, but we call him Levi. Yo should too." The two "girls" decided to ignore the protesting Levi as they continued on with the introductions and the such. A couple hours went by, and then all of the alchohol was gone - all but one bottle.

"T-t-t-t-thhisss isss o-o-oouur last one-one..." The bartender stuttered.

"..."

"..."

The boss glared at his subordinates. Like fucking hell any of them were getting it. Then he glared at the woman, wondering if she was going to take it. Xanxus was greedy and didn't like to share - one of his many childish qualities. When he looked into her dull grey eye he saw that she was the same.

They were seriously going to go to war over something so inane. What a bunch of children. Mammon calculated the safest, most cheapest way to settle this and then put it in action. Using his best illusion yet, he made it seem that the bartender had accidentally dropped the bottle, making it spill.

Saying that the two over reacted was a total understatement. Xanxus pulled out his guns, but Maya was faster to use her strength against the "wrong do-er". The bartender, having no idea why or how he pissed these people off, simply fainted. But that didn't stop Maya from what she was going to do. Hands both out in front of her, she let it go. She let go of her purple flames, letting them escape her body where she had tamed them. Everything in front of them burned the exact moment they were touched with her flame. And what they became after that, was... ash. Nothing but ash. Half of the building was destroyed, was gone. All in the matter of a Milo second. But of course the Varia were unharmed. They were fucking Varia.

Xanxus raised an eyebrow, checking out her body as she mercilessly burnt the place down. That trash, he admitted, did have nice curves. She had long, wavy light blond hair that was pulled to the side of her in a messy braid. The braid laid on her right breast and then fell off of it, the end just under her hip. The shirt she was wearing clung to her skin ever so tightly, showing that she did indeed had volume to the shape of her body. It wasn't fat, no, she looked like she had no fat - just muscle.

Squalo turned to his boss frantically, looking at the time of his cell phone: two in the morning. Two in the fucking morning. Deciding that he spent enough time at the bar, and considering that they had no more to drink, Xanxus decided to get up and leave. Levi, the first to catch on (of course he would...) got up and followed the boss. Everyone else in the Varia followed plus a Maya.

Plus a Maya.

Mammon sweat dropped. She wasn't going to let this go, was she...


	2. Introduction of Varia

Goddamn Grapes of Fucking Wrath have my wrath you piece of shit. - Don't get me wrong, I read the first chapter and I like it so far. I have to read it... I needed to have it finished negative thirty-five days ago.. oops.

Oh yeah you guys probably hate me I haven't updated. I won't make lame ass excuses like, "The fucking god of technology cursed my shitty soul so now all technology I owned or come in contact with me breaks." - Yeah, that's a true story bro, but hey, that's not why I haven't updated anything; I haven't updated anything because I forgot about it.

_I forgot about this._

_This beautiful piece of lovely shit that just sends hearts 'n stuff into my brain._

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did then it wouldn't be finished, it would still be on chapter fucking one because _I'll forget about it_.

**Thank you guys for reviewing/following/favoring. It brings joy to this human.**

(for those that have are are reading my other stories, well, I'll work on them today and I swear one my soul that this time I'll update this month ;-;)

* * *

><p>Death.<p>

She was death - literally.

Or that was what she thought. Other people, not so much; they didn't know well enough. Well, one of them knew her well enough - Mammon. Sadly, Mammon knew her, and therefore knew that she was a type of death - unpredictable. She was death to all that surrounds her, all that is near. Like a dandelion masquerading as a flower in a meadow, she sucks up the life of those who's presence she touches. Mammon knew, he knew too well of her odd habits.

But the other Varia members did not know. Yes, they were aware of her death scented flames but that was all they knew.

Well, they did know that she was stubborn.

"VOOOIII! Shitty boss are you going to let her get away with this?! We are on a damn mission!"

"I agree with Squalo, boss..." Levi said, then quickly added, "Not that you are a shitty boss, boss!"

Belphgor, who was fast asleep holding Mammon, twitched at the movement of the baby. "She's troublesome."

"You are only saying that because you owe me money. Every other time you would have been on my side," She smirked.

"That was a long time ago..." Mammon grumbles.

"VOOII! We're being left in the dark about something and I don't like it!" Even though Squalo said it, everyone else was getting pretty annoyed with it as well. All but Lussuria. He was fangirling - fanboying? - about something he was thinking of, which probably wasn't something suitable for... anyone, really.

"Hmm, _Mammon darling,_ why don't we tell them? How you fucking had me under a goddamn spell for _fifty _years." She said, slurring her voice slyly.

"...You were supposed to die. You weren't supposed to live after that attack." Mammon muttered regrettably.

"Someone Mammon couldn't kill?" Belphegor said, clearly amused.

They were walking into the abandoned part of the city, far away from normal citizens. The Varia was here to have a "friendly" negotiate with some gang members that have been terrorizing the city and neighboring places. - Screw that. They were fucking Varia. The don't fucking_ friendly negotiate_ with bitchy scum who don't know their place, they _kill_ bitchy scum like that. And everybody knows it.

But, not Maya, apparently. She was hanging around them like they were fucking rainbows and shit.

"I'm hungry, Mammon, Mammon poo," She sung.

"Your disrupting the peace the boss is having! Shut up!" Levi said loudly. If one didn't know better, it was _him_ that was bothering the boss' peace..

"All of you fucking scum shut the hell up before I blow your goddamn heads off." Xanxus said, annoyed. To say who he was annoyed at, well... Nobody knew.

There was quietness after that; nobody dared to speak. Or, in Maya's case, she had nobody to talk to - she wasn't afraid of their boss. Instead, she felt... intrigued by him. She stared at him intently, not going unnoticed by anyone. And because of that it got incredibly awkward. They continued to walk on, entering their prey's lair when...

When something unexpected happened.

A body flung down on Squalo. The body seemed to be diving down, body straight as it's hands were stretched out holding a knife. Before it hit him, Squalo instinctively pulled out his sword and sliced the body up. A... unique feeling washed over him during his process of slicing up the body. At first, he was shocked. But then what came after was a smile, a loose, crazy smile.

That man was dead long before it fell.

"What the fuc-"

Xanxus eyed his suburbanites that ordered them to fucking-check-out-what-the-hell-is-happening-or-I-might-fucking-shot-you - wait, screw that. The look was more like, I-know-there-are-more-dead-bodies-find-them or maybe a look that said find-who-fucking-stole-my-prey or... well you should get the point by now. It should be clear as day, clear as night. Most of them stared at Levi who already flung himself in the air on a near rooftop. His comrades couldn't lie right then because the perv looked like a goddamn ninja.

Levi looked around seeming much like a guard dog some people keep chained up outside, but nobody said anything. They were too busy doing their own thing; the rain had his guard up, looking around but not moving around; the storm had already left, gone off ahead; the sun was busy talking to Maya who was tuning out everything he said; the mist was keeping a close eye on Maya knowing that she was a ticking bomb - she could, at a whim, cause him a disturbance in his "peaceful" life; the sky that managed to rule them was just lazily walking onwards, thinking deeply about their situation - nobody should be dead like this. Not yet, anyways.

They all - in their own, twisted way - "gasped" when they reached the end of the "road" - it could hardly be called that, but for understanding purposes, let's just leave it at that. Mammon knew this scene; he had seen it over a million times. It always, always, originated from her, the psychopath, the most unpredictable one. A flagpole, about fifty meters away, had a young male who had been impaled with the pole through his ass and out his mouth.

Maya shook her head in disappointment. "I bet his Mama never taught him that it is bad manners to take a crap when you haven't finished your meal, especially if you die in the process."

About three groups of twenty bodies laid on top of each other in a mountain like structure all having a throne like chair on top of the bodies. Each throne had one person tied down to it, eyes ripped out and hanging by a few threads of who knows the fuck what.

"Can't be the king of the hill with those loose eyes," Maya said using that mocking know it all tone as she shrugged as if she wasn't interested in it.

The rooftops had corpses roped to the nearest, not necessarily the most stable, object. The people were hung in such a way that it seemed that they were frozen in a dance move.

Maya let out a disheartening sigh as she said, "At this momentum, they will dance until they drop."

Xanxus, who was amused by this, laughed. But not because of Maya's comments - now they were just fucked up. But because someone else was able to destroy their prey of three hundred fucking people before they could. The others showed their own style of amusement. All but one - the mist.

Mammon floated quickly to Maya so that they were face to face. "The hell you do?!"

Maya shrugged and then answered, "They were in my way." An idea popped into her head. Her eyes narrowed as her face darkened, smile widening into a sadistic grin matching up to any of the Varia's sadistic grins. "You will end up like that as well if I am not paid correctly."

A bullet flung by Maya. She dodged it just in time for it to only hit parts of her face, but this was a special bullet: this was Xanxus' bullet. The bullet had flames, no, was flames, so even if she missed most of it but got a little she still had the high possibility to get burnt. But because of her years of experience with this shit, she had subconsciously blocked most of the attack that got her by using her cloud flames; they flew out of her pores on her cheek, hitting and then exploding with Xanxus' flames. In return, she just got a very small burn mark on her left cheek that looked like a butterfly. That would turn into a scar.

"... Talk about a burn." Maya said, smiling empty.

Another couple bullets passed her which she dodged with ease. She moved her finger in the middle of the chaos and made a semi circle surrounding her that, in under a second later, turned into cloud flames that took the shape in... clouds. How funny.

The clouds went higher, splitting up to go to each person in the Varia. She laughed, amused. They were all getting ready for this fight. All but...

You guessed it.

Mammon.

He created a wall in between his boss and Maya - the rest were on their own. Maya realized what Mammon was doing and so she shifted her attention on the baby, totally forgetting Xanxus. Way to piss him off.

Xanxus shot multiple bullets in her direction, each one missing because she dodged it. The other members of the bad ass group were beating the crap out of their glob of clouds, each time striking making the situation worse. When hit, the clouds multiplied. But the clouds didn't do anything at all; they were just this glob. They knew she was just messing around with them but it wasn't like they could do anything about it; they were like a mass production of silly putty that wanted to eat them... It was just plain fucking weird, and it wasn't even because of the smell.

Back to Mammon and Maya: they were making no progress t all. Maya was just running at the little fucker who was floating backwards making one illusion after another just to have them torn apart from the women. She was dodging bullets as well which took her about a second longer to break the illusions but Mammon didn't have enough preparation to make strong illusions so it was pretty evened out. Well... in a way.

"Fuck. You." Maya said, furrowing her eyebrows. This was becoming too much work and frankly, she forgot why she was fighting. She wasn't in a bad mood and she doesn't remember that she was in a bad mood, so suddenly she stopped. She just stopped. Her clouds, after she stopped, oozed back into the ground. Some o f the assassins looked at her in their perplexed expressions, but she just ignored it; she didn't care. She was getting sleepy. And hungry. But most of all, she wanted something to _drink._ She needed some alcohol and she needed it badly.

"I'm leaving to eat some cookies. Mammon, come with me. You're not leaving my side until you pay me my money. If anybody else wants a cookie - they have special ingredients - come. I also have more drinks but I swear to fucking god if you dare to fucking drink the last goddamn drink I shall shank you into an eternal fucking hell." She smiled sweetly and then she walked away from them and went into one of the nearby mansions on this block.

"This Prince doesn't understand..."

"I knew she was traitor at the first glance!"

"I didn't know she lived in such a... downgraded place."

Xanxus watched as she walked away as he muttered, "Bipolar bitch."

But he of all people should not be the one saying that.

He followed after Mammon who was following Maya. When the rest of the Varia saw their boss go, they followed him from obligation of from sheer amusement. The closer they got inside of the "witch's lair" ( as Levi called it) they were seeing more and more dead bodies and garbage. Xanxus raised an eyebrow; he didn't think that Maya was, from the way she acted, this _low_ of a class. But nonetheless he still followed. He wouldn't admit it but he was beginning to develop curiosity for her. Again, not like he would ever fucking admit it. There was just no way in fucking hell.

Once they were in the... kitchen(?) she pulled out a bag of cookies and began eating them, completely forgetting that there were other people here that she invited to SHARE her cookies and alcoholic beverages. Xanxus shot at her and she easily dodged them.

"Where's my fuckin-"

She threw a bottle at him. "Right in your hand, sir." She then looked at the others and threw them their own bottles.

"This better not be trash."

"Boss, wait, it could be poison, let me drink it fir-"

She smiled mysteriously as she said, "I only do the finest." Now that could have interpreted differently.

"That's why your "house" is so shitty."

Maya eyed him. "Well, you know what you little shit I have been fucking sleeping for FIFTY FUCKING YEARS and when I wake the hell up, I find fucking scum lurking in my fucking area and my god damn familiga dead. BUT THE WORST PART IS THAT I AM BEGINNING TO FEEL SLEEPY AFTER I SLEPT FOR LIKE FIFTY YEARS!" As she yelled, she yawned, messing up her fierceness.

"Go to bed then - " Mammon said, catching her off guard and putting her to sleep. She fell on the ground with a 'thud'.

Xanxus stared at her as the rest of his members awkwardly stood there. He then glanced at Squalo and ordered him to "fucking carry her" and with his many protests and complaints, he picked her up and he carried her. Mammon lifted an eyebrow, hoping that his boss wasn't going to have the annoying creature around, but then followed him out as they headed to their private plane (which was a whiles away from here and Levi knew how annoyed and "grumpy" his boss can get, so he called the pilot and told him that he better be close or his head is going to be detached from his body).

They walked for a while, about a couple miles or so, but then their jet came down by them, their pilot seeming very distressed. Nobody minded that part; it was normal for normal people to be in that state of mind when the Varia were there. They just boarded the plane without a second word or glance.

It wasn't crowded in the plane like most people would think; the plane was spacious, was big enough for everyone to have their own personal space. But, the question is, did each member have their space? Are you fucking serious? That ain't even a question.

Xanxus sat in a throne like chair in the middle of the plane. _In the middle of the plane_. In front of him was this foot rest, dozens of empty bottles laying around. Next to him, there were two miniature fridges, one on each side of him. And, even though the fridges were less than an arm's length from him, of course he needed someone else to give it to him - either his second in command or his loyal puppy. They were, unfortunately, the ones with the least space on the plane. Compare their space to a normal passenger on a normal plane, then subject a few. But it didn't matter -right now, anyways- to them because they were busy. The second in command was doing paper work that his boss should be doing while the loyal puppy was taking a nap.

Belphegor, of course, got the next biggest space on their private plane. He is the prince; he wouldn't settle for less. His used his space by spreading out with various of video games and board games - mostly chess like games. Right now, he was relaxed and mellow, just looking above him where Mammon was floating with Maya. He was, somewhat, fascinated with her - they all were. She was... mysterious. (But not to Mammon.) She was... interesting. (But not to Mammon). She was... pulling them to her with her coughcharmcough - especially Mammon. He shrugged. He is a prince. He doesn't care that much.

Mammon had, in a way, the most space. He had all of the above, floating up there without a care -usually. Right now he was with much care; he had to make Maya float up with him. He wasn't getting paid for this! He was paying for this! Well, it was... sort of his fault. He just hoped the others didn't find out about her.

Lussuria was, just like Bel was, watching the two that were , of course, had about the same amount of space as the prince did. He had to; he had way to much things. Seriously... who the hell needs that much crap?!

"VOOOOIIIII! The paper work is done!"

An empty bottle was thrown at Squalo.

"Shut the fuck up."

"VOOOOIIII-"

A high heel was thrown at Saqualo.

"Darling, _shut the fuck up_."

"VVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOIIII!"

This time, Sqaulo threw a brick at Levi.

"The hell-?!"

This time, Squalo, Lussuria, and Xanxus said quiet seriously, "Shut the fuck up."

Bel, too busy with his electronics and being a creeper, ignored them. Though sometimes he would through some knives around when he lost a game. Mammon, staying true to his neutral side, did nothing but keep watch of Maya. He knew that she was unpredictable. He knew that very well... He was just, _dare it be said_, happy that she was _getting along with the others_... Though he didn't know how long that would be...

Oh well. Nothing that his Boss couldn't handle.

He sweat dropped when her body twitched - she was going to be really mad when she finds out that he knocked her out _again_. But hey, at least it wasn't for fifty years. Haha. Not funny.

A purple gas like substance oozed out of her body. They weren't really turning into little clouds but more like they were combining with the air, almost becoming fog.

_Death._

_She was death - literally._

_Or that was what she thought. Other people, not so much; they didn't know well enough. Well, one of them knew her well enough - Mammon. Sadly, Mammon knew her, and therefore knew that she was a type of death - unpredictable. She was death to all that surrounds her, all that is near. Like a dandelion masquerading as a flower in a meadow, she sucks up the life of those who's presence she touches. Mammon knew, he knew too well of her odd habits._

Mammon sweat dropped.

Nothing that the boss can't handle.


	3. Introduction of Time

Rage.

He was rage.

Xanxus has been in the mafia all of his life. Throughout his years of being in this business, he had developed a symbol of himself that everybody accepted: rage. He was, without doubt, the very definition of rage. Everybody knew this; everybody accepted this. He looked like rage, spoke like rage, did everything that rage would do.

Because he was the symbol of rage, he felt it: he felt the rage seeping through the air, soaking it in a scent of death and a color of this refined purple. The feeling was exact and... He liked it. The feeling was intense, like it was that red you saw when you got angry but only ten times more than that. Xanxus had a feeling that he would enjoy the women, but now he understood that not only would he enjoy the women, but he wanted her.

Now, you may be asking: how the fuck did he know that it was her that gave off the rage?

Answer: did you not fucking read the top part where it fucking said he was fucking"rage"?

An uncontrolled smile warped itself onto Xanxus's face, showing his teeth as he wrinkled his cheeks a little and furrowed his brows. Truthfully, he looked pissed. But apparently, to Squalo, it was his happy look.

Just because Xanxus was rage and ect ect ect, he wasn't the only fucker that noticed her sudden changes. Hell, who do you think they are? They are Varia, motherfuckers. Everyone noticed whether it was right away or if it was a while in. But nonetheless, they did nothing about it; it was the boss' duty to take care of this situation - he was, after all, "rage" itself and this pretty much summed up the word, besides, they didn't want to have to deal with this.

Mammon, on the other hand, kept quiet. Maybe, he believed, if he didn't say anything then nobody would question. It would be better if they didn't ask; he didn't want to tell. Varia might be crazy fuck faces, but once she goes insane oh god how she can also be a fuck face. That was one of the reasons he got put on this squad... He can handle fuck faces rather well, but... That doesn't mean that he likes too.

Nobody likes to deal with crazy people. Hell, even the Varia doesn't like too - another reason why they all hate each other. But, to a degree, they respected those kinds of people the most... They were most certainly deemed beautiful; they let themselves shine in a way most people would hide in, something the people in the Varia respect. They don't like cowards. Another reason why they followed someone like Xanxus for so long.

Everyone paused their breathing when Maya unconsciously let out more cloud-fog. It seemed similar to mist but in a way it didn't; the fog wouldn't confuse you, wouldn't try to trick you like the mist would. It was pure in reason: it was "clouded" like it didn't know where it was going, like it was confused. The more it seemed confused, the darker the purple got and the darker the "rage" got. To the Varia (excluding poor Mammon), the sight was beautiful.

Well, until Xanxus shot it with his guns.

* * *

><p>What could Mammon expect? Some nice fairy tale shit to go down? He sighed, remembering how he and the other arcobalenos felt the first time they saw her like this. <em>Yeah,<em> he thought. _I don't blame them. Not at all._ She was unpredictable so when she started randomly pouring dangerous cloud flames out of her body, they were worried. They weren't afraid, though; they wouldn't be afraid because of something like that. The Varia were not afraid either; they were excited. The arcobaleno, at the time, were excited as well because they finally found a challenge... It was a challenge that was gold in the beginning, but, as time moved on, it became more of a hassle than anything else.

But, at that time, she was a different story; she did not have the experience that she had now. Who knows; something better might happen this time around, and if he is lucky than that "better" thing would be in him being able to keep his money.

Maya was a challenge, one that not even the arcobaleno could handle; the Varia are no different.

Maybe.

Maybe they had that little spark that his other money makers did not have. Just maybe.

Smiling, he masked himself with his flames; he will be the observer this time. There is no need to get directly involved. Besides, he knows a trick or two to make everyone "calm" again (but that wasn't his job!). And, while he observes, he will create a place where everything will be fine - all to his benefit, that is. What's wrong with _intervention_ if it is good?

* * *

><p>When the gun first went off, Maya was still fast asleep. When the first gun shot went off, the others were wide awake. Their faces grinned, smile widening like a maniac, and then they went fucking hell crazy - yeah, those are the appropriate words for this. Fucking hell crazy. Batshit fucking hell crazy. When the first shot was fired, nobody cared that they were allies or that they were in the same squad or even that they were comrades; they went on a frenzy that lusted for blood, and lots of it. What was unique about this, though, is that throughout the gun shots, throughout the lightning, the sword cutting, the knives flying around, and other chaotic, odd behaviors, the plane didn't crash and break and nor did Maya awake. Those things in itself were something of a mysterious miracle.<p>

But not really. _Someone was making sure that those possibilities would not occur._ You can guess who that person is. Or, if you can't do that, then boo-who-the-fuck-for-you.

"Fucking scum, stay still!"

"Ushishishishi~ The prince doesn't want to die...He wants to kill."

"GODDAMNIT STOP FUCKING THROWING BOTTLES AT ME! YOU ARE MESSING UP MY HAIR"

"Fabulous hair. Oh mighty one, let me feel it!"

"YOU ALL ARE FUCKING PSYCHOPATHS!"

"PISS OFF!"

"VOOOIIII SCUMBAG! YOU JUST THREW SOMETHING IN MY HAIR!"

"DON'T SPEAK TO THE BOSS IN THAT MANNER!"

"VOOOOIIII!"

"Ushishishihshi, the prince never misses his targets... Ushishish."

"IF YOU THROW ONE MORE KNIFE OR ANY OTHER SUSPICIOUS OBJECT IN THE GENERAL DIRECTION OF THE BOSS THEN I'LL USE THE **UNIVERSAL SPIRIT BOMB **ON YOU BITCHES!"

"You crazy ass tryin' to do some fake fucking copy of dragon ball? Bitch please, you ain't even a real fan." Lussuria said, giving him all the sass he could muster up in two sentences.

Insert violence here. Like, a lot of violence.

The next couple hours were like this. Thankfully, they had Mammon- he made sure those fuckers didn't injure the plane, Xanxus, or Maya. Plus, just to make things easier for him - everything he did was in his favor - he made sure none of his "comrades" would receive fatal wounds. FATAL WOUNDS means that they can get cut up a lot before he could care to interfere.

When they got off the plane, well, let's just say that Mammon thought he was so underpaid.

Thinking about being underpaid, he better find a way to underpay Maya without her knowledge. He could do it, probably. Maya isn't exactly a brains type of girl; she is more violent. Violent is an understatement - she is the very definition of death, a type of violence, or at least that is what she claims to be.

Calm, purple flames seeped out of Maya again - earlier she had been soothed by Mammon's illusions, but now that she was awake, he couldn't fathom to have them work on her. He could... try to talk to her? He had to do something; his comrades were becoming suspicious of her - all but Xanxus, actually, which, just to say, was very surprising. Mammon wanted to know why his boss was being... So flexible with her. He normally isn't. He normally would have tried to kill her, he normally wouldn't have accepted her, nor welcomed her, drank with her... Something was up with him.

Oh, how badly Mammon wanted to get into that brain of his. But, the consequences... He winced by the memory of last time he got inside of his head. Nearly shrieking, he stopped hovering from the sky and sat on Bel's shoulder. It was the perfect spot; Bel was the closes one to Maya. He had to keep an eye on her.

Maya walked with pride right beside Mammon who was sitting on the princely freak. She didn't really care for him, or anyone here for that matter. These people Mammon was hanging around were strong, she'll give them that, but they weren't really her type of men. Well - she eyed their leader, Xanxus. He seemed... interesting enough. As she eyed him(which she really didn't mean to make it like a "rape-face" look), Levi eyed her.

"Don't you get any perverted images of Boss, suspicious bitch." He muttered as a car pulled up to them.

Maya raised an eyebrow at him. "I do whatever the fuck I want, shitbag."

When she said that, she really didn't mean to sound as if she was imaging pictures of... perverted pictures of Xanxus. It's not like she was. Really, she didn't mean for it to sound like that!

Xanxus grinned as he sat down in the limo and that was when Mammon got it. The bitch was attractive in his Boss' eyes. Fuck.

Lussuria noticed the grin, but he only smiled, holding back his insane laughter as he went in after Squalo. Squalo, unfoutunately, noticed as well, but the only thing he did was shake his head. It was rare that the boss found someone Varia quality to screw - he goes for nothing less. The rest, namely, the prince and the pervert, didn't notice.

The ride to HQ was rather... quiet. Most everyone had something to think about - Maya had to think about her fucking money, Xanxus had to think about his fucking dick, Squalo the fucking mission, Lussuria the fucking urge to ship the two fuckers, Levi how to fucking kill the bitch, Bel how to fucking get information about why the fuck does Mammon owe money, and finally Mammon who is fucking thinking how to keep his cha-chang. Yeah, everybody had something to think about, whether it was PG13 or rated R.

But the silence couldn't last.

"VOII! Cut out the damn flames!" Squalo eyed Maya, annoyed of the presence of purple flames littering the limo.

Giving him the eye, Maya retorted sarcastically, "They need to air out." But there was some truth to what she said, just a little bit. But nobody would ever know that, not even Mammon.

And, before a full out war could begin, the Varia's boss began to speak, but not with that intention.

"You." Xanxus said lazily, staring at Maya with his red orbs. "Scum owes you money?"

Maya, snapping out of her delusions of making Mammon suffer, looked back at him. "Fuck yeah." She said.

Squalo, who was sitting right next to his boss, rolled his eyes and then continued his stare out the window until... he saw something. Grabbing the nearest member - excluding his boss - he opened the door and then flew out of it. Unfortunately, the person who was nearest to Squalo at the time was Levi. But one can assume that can be a good thing _because he is such a cockblock._ Levi, however, noticed a little earlier than expected so he kind of brought the fucking door with him. Oooops.

"Let the peasants do the dirty work." And that was the only comment about that.

"Meet me in my office." Xanxus said, ending the conversation. Just as he ended it, the limo stopped in front of the mansion; Xanxus was the first to get out - excluding the shark and the pervert.

When Xanxus was out of hearing range, and before Maya exited the limo, Lussuria nudged her and winked. "Hun, you're going to have fun tonight."

"Don't tell me how to live my life." And with that, she left the limo, her flames having enough of being "aired-out".

Maya caught up with Xanxus, curiosity at its peek. Actually, too be honest, everyone in this group was. They were so... different, diverse. Such a mix of people. And they all got - to a degree - along. To her, it was very interesting; their leader, so... Strong, she had to admit, was the one who could order these people.

Maybe she will make these people her underlings.

Maybe she will make them crawl under her feet.

Maybe she will destroy them.

Maybe she will...

Laughter soon erupted behind Xanxus, and he forced himself not to steal a glance backwards. Ignoring her, he just went into his mansion, ignoring his scared servants and just went on to his way to his office, holding tightly on to what was in his pocket. Smiling his batshit crazy smile, he began to walk faster. Inside his head, he was exploding with his delusions. His delusions that nobody would want to see... They were too vivid with his desires of everything he could muster up; one must not go through a psychopath's head, so, there is no need to dig further into it - one of the many reasons why Mammon doesn't go inside of his Boss' head anymore.

When they reached his office, he was as sound as night. He lazily walked over to the couch, sitting down like he usually does. He bore his eyes into hers, curiosity coming in quickly. After a few seconds, Maya grew angry.

"Don't tell me you are just going fucking stare at me awkwardly, or are you going to actually do something? Because if not, then you are wasting my time." She walked closer to the man with dark red eyes, eyes of blood, without any fear of any sort. She was brave, maybe a little stupid. Or maybe strong enough to take him out.

"There is something I want from you," He said, picking up a random alcoholic beverage and then proceeding to drink it. "But first," he grabbed what was in his pocket inside his suit. Before she could react to anything, he pulled the trigger, then he pulled it again.

There, he was holding his famous guns. Pointed directly at her, the shots were fired. She then fell to the ground, limp. He got up - why did he even sit down, was it all just for looks? - and then he walked over to her slowly, very wary of her. Looking at her with dull eyes, he grabbed her by her hair.

"Get the fuck up. You aren't dead." He said with certainty. Of course she wasn't dead. As he was rage, she was death - he was aware of that. She couldn't go down that easily... But she could be wounded upon surprise.

He shot her in the right shoulder two times with his famous guns. They ripped apart her skin there, burning it and making a hole there. Her body didn't know if it should bleed or burn, so it just did both. Weird how your body decides on those things.

She looked up at him with her eyes of vengeance, but he slammed her against a wall before she could retaliate. It was then did he knee her in the stomach. He repeated his action over and over, making sure she didn't have a chance to do anything significant back towards him. Maya did manage a few punches, but that was all; she was bound by him, after all. Something she couldn't prevent. So instead, her gaze got stronger, promising revenge, as she tried to calm her mind. With the state her mind was in now, she couldn't do much.

Not many people know her. And in this certain time, she guessed that the people who once knew her was probably dead. Those people that once knew her, though, knew her weakness. Considering he doesn't know her, he shouldn't know her weakness - something that everybody has. Yet still, he was acting out on it like he knew.

She couldn't muster up her flames.

After a few more blows, she was bloody as hell. He, on the other hand, was also bloody as hell, but only because it was mostly her blood. Looking at herself through his eyes, she thought this: how utterly pathetic. Extremely utterly pathetic. So pathetic that she almost felt pity on herself. Almost.

She had many broken bones: her wrists, arms, ribs, jaw, ankle, and so on. Her stomach was hit so hard she pucked up her own blood. Her eyes wanted to shut, but they also wanted to see... They wanted to see him. They wanted to destroy him, to kill him,to burn him alive. To tear him apart. But overall, she lusted for the man; it was a sick urge that laid dormant inside of her at the beginning, but now... Now that he held her gaze and looked inside of her with violence, she couldn't help it.

She wanted to kill the man and then do terrible things. Or maybe it was the other way around: she wanted to do terrible things and then kill him? Either way, she felt a sense of death lurking into the air. And, once she did, her flames poured out of her skin, seeping into the air. Yet, knowing this, neither one moved.

"I should kill you," he said blankly. There was nothing in his voice but at the same time, there was so much - so much rage. Not directed at her, but at something or someone else. Probably someone, but she wasn't a therapist.

"Hahh, you think you can?" She taunted. "You probably could. But," she said in confidence, "I could probably too."

Xanxus' spine then tingled by her words. HER, kill HIM? Did he hear that right? Here she was, defenseless and powerless against him!

He wasn't an idiot. He knew a strong person when he saw one. She was strong, holding back. Right now was when her will was showing, but it took so long for it to show up. He didn't know what they were going to do, but from the looks of it the flames were this gas like substance, ready to seep into the enemy and kill them. THAT was probably how she managed to kill all of her kills so far.

Pretty cool, he had to admit.

But still, he had a job to do.

"I have a preposition for you." He said using that same bored tone he always uses.

"Ohh?" She questioned.

"You have more power than this. Right now you are weak, though. Very weak. Is it from grogginess, or is it because you are too rusty?"

"I don't like playing games I am not good at."

"And so?"

"And so get to the fucking point."

Letting go of her hair and making her drop on the floor, blood pooling out, he turned away from her and then proceeded to walk over to his desk and sit in his chair. Once he was sitting in his chair, he picked up some paperwork he procrastinated to do which was something he probably should have done a long time ago.

She sat there on the ground by the closed door, eyeing him. He sat there on his desk, eyeing her.

She liked the way he looked at her. He liked the way she looked at him.

But, she didn't like how he brought up her past.

"You're going to be joining the Varia, scum. The only other choice is death, Vongola traitor." **That was the first time he said that to her, but certainly not the last.**

* * *

><p>Quick note: 1.) Sorry if this is kinda choppy. 2.) I'm thinking of another fanfiction of KHR to post on here. Yes, I am crazy... I never update. I don't have an author's block, so it's not really that, but... I'm lazy, but I love these fanfics so they aren't dead. I still remember when I thought I'd update this monthly... Pffft.<p>

Anyways, blah blah blah, KHR is not mine. Ohhh, and, starting in the next couple chapters, we get to go inside Maya's head!(I don't know if that is a good thing or not... haaaah.)

I would have put this on the top of the chapter but fck it would have ruined the awesomeness of Xanxus!


End file.
